CRI Middleware
CRI Middleware Co., Ltd. (formerly CSK Research Institute Corp.) is a Japanese developer providing middleware for use in the computer and video game industry. From the early nineties, CRI was a video game developer, but shifted focus in 2001. History CRI started out as CSK Research Institute, subsidiary of CSK, producing video games for the Mega Drive/Sega Genesis. It went on to develop games for the Sega Saturn and Dreamcast before it was incorporated as CRI Middleware in 2001. Games developed by CRI 'Developed' 'Published' CRIWARE CRIWARE describes the technology they build. From the products to the services provided by CRI Middleware Co., Ltd. The goal of the CRIWARE brand is to convey the high-level of quality built into all of their products, the quick pace of their development teams, and the overall cost/performance ratios that can be expected when a customer uses their products. The number of consumer game titles, arcade game titles along with other embedded systems that have been developed using CRIWARE currently exceeds 2,000 on a global scale (That includes Triggerheart Exelica and Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced). These results are testament to the high-quality and easy implementation of CRIWARE. All hardware that CRI's middleware resides on is first researched and examined thoroughly and then their tools are optimized for it; Fine tuned to guarantee that the highest levels of quality and performance can be provided to the customers. The CRIWARE logo is based on a television screen and a speaker. These symbols represent the areas that CRI excels in; audio and video. The reason why the television screen and speakers are depicted in white is to represent them as being in a standby mode, waiting patiently for the creators to fill in the color they desire. The dark blue represents CRI's never-ending quest for high-quality and technology, as well as their dedication to repaying the trust shown in us by their customers. The soft and gentle curves have been incorporated to express the flexibility and functionality of middleware. 'Other Products released by CRIWARE' These products and services are now offered by CRI under the collective name of "CRIWARE". 'ADX' ADX is a streamed audio format which allows for multiple audio streams, seamless looping and continuous playback (allowing two or more files to be crossfaded or played in sequence) with low, predictable CPU usage. The format uses the ADPCM framework. It is now known as CRI ADX. 'Sofdec' Sofdec is a streamed video format supporting up to 24bit color which includes multistreaming and seamless playback with a frame rate of up to 60 frames per second. It is essentially a repackaging of MPEG-1/MPEG-2 video with CRI's proprietary ADX codec for audio playback. It is now known as CRI Sofdec. 'Clipper' Clipper is an automated lip-syncing program which analyzes waveforms and outputs an appropriate lip pattern into a text file, for later substitution into the facial animations of the (in-game) speaker. It is now known as CRI Clipper. 'ROFS' ROFS is a file management system for handling a virtual disc image, an extension of the CD-ROM standard. It has no limitations on file name format, or number of directories or files, and has been designed with compatibility with ADX and Sofdec in mind. It is now known as CRI ROFS. 'Sound Factory' Sound Factory is a GUI-based video game audio tool for effective sound design without input from programmers. It has support for the previewing and playback of generated audio. It is now known as CRI Sound Factory. 'Movie Encode' Movie Encode is a video encoding service by which CRI generates Sofdec or MPEG files from other media. For a fee (designated by the length of the file to be encoded), files are converted to the desired format with the quality specified by the client. It is now known as CRI Movie Encode. 'CRI Audio' 'CRI Movie' 'CRI Movie 2' CRI Movie with High Definition video support. 'CRI Vibe' 'CRI CP Sound Craft' 'CRI FileMajik' CRI FileMajik - file system with features such as: asynchronous file requests, prioritized loads, zero-buffer decompression and UMD speed emulation for the PSP. External links *CRI Middleware Co., Ltd. *CRI Middleware, Inc. *Comprehensive list of games using CRI Middleware *CRI company page at GameFAQs *ADX on Wikipedia Category:Companies Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Real People